Natural Chaos
by Shienhui
Summary: His breathing was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Bleeding profusely—it would be a matter of time before he dies from blood loss. But that wasn't enough for me. I sat up, raising the weapon above his head. "This is for everything you've done, Dazai…...I'll drag you to hell with me." OC/Dazai /Akutagawa with some other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Natural Chaos**

 _"Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon"_

 _–_ _Christopher Poindexter_

1

"Have you seen them?"

"Ah…? I believe I've seen these two in my shop before. They're from the Armed Detective Agency, I believe."

 _"Armed Detective Agency?"_

"Have you never heard of it, little lady? They've solved numerous number of cases here and are quite well known for it. People also say that, the agency is made up of _'gifted people'_ , people with special abilities." The barista said, handing the photograph back to me.

 _"Gifted people, huh?"_ I thought bitterly. It was obvious that the strong would gather together to prey on the weak. _"Solving crimes to help people? Don't make me laugh…All of them are just hypocrites, monsters…"_

"Miss. Are you alright?" He asked, looking slightly panicked.

His question of concern brought me back to reality. It was then I realised that the empty cup in my hand was starting to crack. I released my grip on it almost immediately. Looks like I got a bit carried away/

"I'm…..perfectly fine," I said, forcing out a small smile. "I'm sorry about the cup. I'll pay for it."

"It is fine miss. You don't have to—

Before he could say anything more, I placed some cash on the table. "I hope this is enough."

"But miss, this is way too much! I can't accept this."

"Think of it as a reward for the information you've given me. This amount is nothing to me."

"B-but miss…"

"Now then, would you mind showing me the direction to the Armed Detective Agency, _please_?"

After getting the information I needed, I made my way towards downtown, where the agency was. It wasn't too far from the café, thankfully. There were some dark clouds overhead, so it would be a matter of time before it rained. Increasing my pace, it took me a couple of minutes before a brick building came into view.

"This is the place," I whispered with sadistic glee. "After all this time, finally… _I've found you_ …."

* * *

 _"You can't do a double suicide alone~ but with two, you can~~"_

It was the faint sound of singing that jolted me awake. I hadn't realised that I had fallen asleep waiting for the man to appear. Getting up to my feet, I brushed the dust off my pants. There was no mistaking it, this voice could only belong to that _suicidal maniac_.

Pulling my hood over my head, I took a step outside into the pouring rain, in pursuit.

There he was, a few meters ahead of me, singing and twirling his umbrella in the rain.

"You can't do a double suicide alllOOONEEEEEEEEE…." Dazai sang out and I clutched my ears. His singing was by all means, not bad in the slightest. In fact, as much as I hated to admit it, he had an amazing voice. But those lyrics….were just horrible. I was starting to question myself.

 _Youngest mafia boss in history? This man?_

 _Are you fucking serious?_

Gritting my teeth, my face began to morph into a young man's, some random passer-by that I had seen earlier today. I could feel myself growing taller, shoulders broader, hand larger and of course, my chest flattening to that of a male's.

Just then, Dazai stopped dead on his tracks for a moment, before turning left into an alley way. Biting my lip, this was not good. I wouldn't be escape easily once I'm inside—and maybe that was his intention. He must have noticed that he was being followed.

I watched his figure disappear from the streets and I groaned inwardly. I have been searching for him long enough. There was no way I was letting him go now. With a deep breath, I followed him deeper into alley as silently as possible. As I thought, we soon ended up in a dead end.

 _Just what was he planning?_

With his back turned towards me, he asked, "You've been following me for quite a while. Do you need something?"

I let out a chuckle, unsheathing my combat knife and licking its blunt edge. "It's been a while _Dazai-san_ …I've been looking everywhere for you…"

"You did…? I'm flattered. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know what I'm here for."

He shrugged, "I haven't got a clue. Please do _enlighten_ me."

"With pleasure DAZAI!" A dark laughter escaped my lips, as I rushed towards him with my blade in hand. "I'LL END YOU LIFE!"

The male froze in place. I slashed at him, ripping his coat. Had he not moved in time, he would be bleeding on the ground by now. He spun around and grabbed my wrist, attempting to disarm me. With my free hand, I drew another blade and sent it towards him. His reaction was instantaneous. Ducking, he did a low kick, knocking me off balance. I lost my grip on one of my knives. It fell, clattering on the ground loudly. Dazai's reactions were fast—a lot faster than me. He swooped down to grasp the knife and charged towards me. Having almost no time to recover, I did a backflip, landing on the brick wall and using my strong leg to propel myself forward. Our blades clashed, sending sparks. For a brief moment, I saw shock flash across his features. His hands shook at the force of my attack. He staggered for a moment and I took the opportunity to push him back against wall.

"Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!" He asked, wide eyed. He was using both his hands to hold his knife against my own. I could see his hands trembling under my strength. With adrenaline continuously pumping into my veins, I felt a rush of excitement.

 _Am I getting stronger?_

"You should know better…! You killed them! You killed my parents….!" I shouted. Engulfed in rage and hatred, I lost all reasoning within me.

 _"Your…parents…?"_

With a growl, I pulled out yet another blade from my pocket and drove it into his chest. Blood spurted from the wound onto my face and clothes.

"You—

 _Cough…cough…._

Crimson liquid left Dazai's throat, as I retracted the blade.

"It's over," I said.

"N-No it's not…" He choked out. "It's not over yet."

Everything happened so fast, the next thing I knew, I was thrown against the ground with a knife against my neck. Being silent, he looked at me with an eerie sort of calm. I'm not sure if I've seen a more terrifying sight.

"H-How did you?" All excitement from before had suddenly died, replaced with fear. Heart hammering against my chest, I waited for the blade to bite into my neck—but it never came.

The knife slipped from his grasp and the next thing I knew, his body crashed into mine. I could feel a sticky feeling of wetness on my thighs. His eyelids were closed—he looked so serene, almost as if he was asleep. I watched the rise and fall of his chest for a while. His breathing was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Bleeding profusely—it would be a matter of time before he dies from blood loss.

 _But that wasn't enough for me…_

I sat up, raising the weapon above his head.

 _This is for everything you've done, Dazai…_

 ** _I'll drag you to hell with me._**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Gunshots were fired. One of the bullet hit the blade, sending it flying out of my grasp. Another bit into my shoulder, pain coursing throughout my body. My body fell to the ground, limp.

"Don't move…!" The blonde man with the gun shouted, aiming his pistol at me. "Or I'll shoot..!"

 _I recognised this man—he was also part of the Armed Detective Agency, Doppo Kunikida. He wasn't_ alone though. By his side was none other than the Weretiger, pale with fright from the whole situation.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I bit my lips.

 _This was my one and only chance to kill this man—and I screwed it up._

Blood was gushing from the wound. Paralysed by pain, I couldn't even move from my spot. All I could do was laugh bitterly at my predicament. I'll be interrogated then executed—something that I'd never thought I have to go through.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Mommy, mommy! Look what I got for math again…!" I said rushing towards my mother in the kitchen._

" _Eri, what have I told you before? Don't run in the hallway. You wouldn't want to trip over and hurt yourself—_

" _But mommy look! I got an A+ again! My teacher praised me for being the top of the class."_

" _Wow! Mommy's so proud of you," she said, holding up my small frame for a hug. "Have you told daddy yet? He would be so happy. He's in the living room reading the papers. Come on, go show him!"_

" _Okay!"_

 _This was a memory from twelve years ago, when both of my parents were still alive—and happy._

 _Why did things have to turn out this way?_

* * *

"Brat! Call now! Tell her to come immediately—Dazai's in a very bad shape!" Kunikida ordered the younger boy.

"Alright. I'll call her now!"

"That idiot Dazai…why can't he stay out of trouble for once. Always talking about suicide…look what happened to you now?" Kunikada swore and turned towards me. He pointed his gun at me. "You bastard. Why did you do it?"

"….."

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" He growled, ripping my hood off my face—or rather, some male's face. Furrowing his brows, his expression grew confused.

"You're not part of the mafia…Who are you? Why were you trying to kill my colleague?!"

I merely smirked in response, which seemed to tick him off even more.

"ANSWER ME!"

A growl escaped his lips and he eventually gave up. He then went over and knelt next to Dazai, inspecting the wound.

"This is bad. The bleeding has gotten worse. Where's ?!" He shouted.

"She's on her way. Is there anything I can do to help?!"

"Yes. We have to slow down the bleeding," Kunikida said, ripping off the sleeve of his shirt. He then pressed the torn fabric against the wound, dyeing it red. "This will do temporarily…and Atsushi, I've got my hands full now. So I need you to look out on him. Make sure he doesn't try anything funny—

No sooner when he said that, a dark figure fell from the sky. The figure landed gracefully on his feet next to me. It was a young man, possibly no older than me. He had dark hair with a pale, almost lifeless skin. Nevertheless, he had a beautiful face—cold grey eyes, slightly sunken cheeks, delicate facial features. Average in height, his body was adorned with a long black coat and a white cravat around his neck.

Without a doubt, that this man was none other than—

 _Akutagawa Ryunosuke._

 _One of the most dangerous men in Port Mafia._

"What do we have here?" He turned towards me. The corners of his lips twitched upwards a little, as if he was amused. "Dazai Osamu—on the ground and bleeding. Pathetic…."

"Very impressive," Akutagawa said, nodding at me.

"What is your purpose here?! Were you the one that sent him?!"Kunikida asked, pointing him accusingly.

"Do not be absurd. This man is not in any way affiliated with Port Mafia—

He stopped short, his eyes widening a little—as though he realised something all of a sudden. He then grasped my collar, pulling me up to my feet, causing me to shriek in pain.

"You're coming with me."

"Wait! You can't take him! We're going to turn him in—

"To the police? You certainly don't want _me_ to pay a visit to the police station, do you?" Voice dipped in venom, he was as frightening as people say. His pupils dilated, giving him a crazed, murderous look. From what I've heard, Akutagawa, like many of the Armed Detective Agents were 'gifted' with special abilities. But out of everyone, Akutagawa was the most dangerous—he would not hesitated to use his abilities to slaughter. The thought of this made shivers run down my spine.

 _What did he want with me?_

"Agh…" Kunikida groan, knowing that he couldn't do anything but let the man go. Obviously if I were in his place, I would do the same—let a criminal go rather than having dozens of innocents killed.

"But what about him has gotten you interested in him, all of a sudden?" Kunikada pressed on, clearly suspicious of the male's intentions.

Akutagawa narrowed his eyes. "You'll see."

With that said, he snapped his fingers. Immediately, we were surrounded by armed men.

"Get him into the car."

A sudden throbbing pain into my head jolted me awake. When my eyes snapped open, I was met with a mass of swirling colours—something between red and blue, giving me the urge to throw out. Rolling over, I buried my face into my pillow. Hopefully the dizziness will subside with time. With my nose pressed against the fabric, I inhaled a pungent smell of body odour and mould. Gagging, I sat up, coughing my lungs out.

"Oh? You're finally awake…? You've been sleeping for days!"

I jumped when I heard the voice beside me. As my vision slowly adjusted to the surroundings, I noticed that we were both alone—me and the man. I was in dingy little room with a single bed and a small cabinet. The light bulb hanging above us flickered every so often. I could also hear water leaking down from the ceiling and falling down as droplets to the floor. When the man cleared his throat, my attention returned to him.

My gaze travelled from his waist, up to his chest and finally his face. I cowered backwards when I realised who he was. The long red hair which framed his face was unmistakeable, along with the top hat he was wearing. He looked even more fearful standing and looking down at me with those deep blue eyes like that.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, girl," he said, sitting down on the bed. The mattress dipped a little from his weight, the springs squeaking under him.

"Girl?" I asked, placing a hand over my face in realisation, my fingers running through my facial features. Indeed, I wasn't a man anymore. The thought of being found out made my face pale.

"You turned back while you were asleep…What's your name anyways?"

"It's common curtesy to say your name first."

He whistled. "My, you've got a sharp tongue. The name's Nakahara Chuya, and you are?"

"Rei."

"Just Rei?"

I gave him a nod. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"Us? Well, we're going to torture you for information and then _kill_ you."

"Why?"

"Why? Because it's fun. You won't mind playing with me do you?"

"As I thought, you people are sick," I hissed.

"I've been called worse," he shrugged, pulling out his combat knife and pointing it at my neck. "Such a pretty little neck, you don't mind if I slice through it, do you—

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Before Chuya could finish, she threw the blankets over him and grasped his blade before it could penetrate her skin. A look of surprise crossed his features. Though that was brief because the next thing he knew, he was thrown on the ground with both her claws around his neck.

" _So that's what she did," he thought. "She changed her hands into claws when I was off guard. But that speed_ —

Mouth agape, he could barely process what had just transpired. He could only stare into those melancholic but beautiful grey irises of hers. Pure white hair framed her pale face. Her arms were slender along with the rest of her petite body. There was something about her that made him excited, no— _thrilled_ was a better word. It was the smell of _danger_.

Something that he knew he was very well attracted to in women—not beauty, but _danger_.

… _and she was reeking with it._

"You're the one," he whispered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to join Port Mafia?"

"Why would I join you scum? Didn't you want to torture and kill me before?"

He winced at her words. He never meant any of that. All he wanted to do was provoke her to fight him. It was a shame that he couldn't see her battle with Dazai, after all, the results were quite surprising. She had been a hot topic around the mafia as of recent—after all, it wasn't every day you have someone beating an ex-mafia executive senseless. Curiosity getting the better of him, he managed to slip past the Rabid Dog's men to get to her room.

 _Who was that man to decide what to do with her?_

He scoffed at the thought. It was now or never. He wasn't going to sit back and allow Akutagawa to have her all for himself. It was obvious what he plans to do with her—he'll make her his pawn, just like the little Izumi girl he was so fond of using. But look where that got him? She ran away and left Port Mafia for the Agency.

He wasn't going to let this new girl go that easily. She has far too much potential.

"You're after Dazai, aren't you?" He asked, with a smirk. "But why?"

"I have no obligation to tell you," she said, tightening her claws around his neck.

"What are you going to do after you kill me? Are you going to escape and kill Dazai? He's still alive, you know."

Her grip loosened upon hearing those words. A look of hesitance flashed across her eyes.

"Yes. I'll kill him."

"What did he do to make you hate him so much?"

"Even if I told you, you'll never understand! You filthy bastards will never understand!" She screamed. "All you do is kill, kill and kill! You people are monsters!" So it wasn't just a grudge against Dazai alone. Port Mafia is also somewhat involved—it was no surprise considering how many enemies they have.

"We're monsters. But so are you. We're alike."

"I'm nothing like you!"

"I'm not entirely sure what happened to you. Or what we've done to make you like this….but one thing's for sure. You want to get stronger, don't you? I can see it in your eyes."

"Don't be ridiculous—

No sooner did she say those words, her hands started to shake. She released him, howling in pain, clutching her head. Chuya sat up immediately, to see her writhing on the ground. Her face was morphing into dozens of different faces, one at a time. Her nails dug into her scalp, drawing blood which trickled down her face.

"Oi! Don't do that!" He sounded frantic. This certainly wasn't normal. He had to stop this before she really hurt herself. Quickly, he grasped both her arms and pinned them above her head. A growl escaped his lips when her foot collided with his stomach. She trashed and turned, trying to break free.

"Hey stop it!" He hissed, getting annoyed. "Snap out of it, girl!"

Her nails bit into his hands. He could feel them leaving scratches, even though his gloves

Their little scuffle must have been a little too loud, because the next thing he knew, Akutagawa's men had broken into the room pointing guns at them.

"Nakahara-san, what is the meaning of this?! What is going on with the captive?"

"I think she's lost control of her abilities…" He said, still trying to wrestle her down. Indeed, her face was still morphing—but this time, it changed into something he had least expected. Before he knew it, he was staring right into his own blue eyes—his reflection, his carbon copy.

" _I'll kill you…"_ His copy said, with a large Cheshire grin. It was unsettling. _"I'll kill you and wear your—_

A scream erupted from her throat when she was thrown against the wall. Akutagawa grasped her by the wrist and kneed her on the stomach so brutally that she had passed out. He narrowed his eyes in distaste.

Standing up, he marched towards the younger male.

"She hasn't completely recovered yet! You shouldn't be so rough on her!" He reprimanded him, which was little out of his character. Usually he would try to stay out of Akutagawa's business as much as possible, same goes with the rest of Port Mafia. He wasn't called the 'Silent Rabid Dog' for nothing.

"Tie her up," He ordered his men.

"Oi. You didn't have to do that. She's—

"What I do with her is none of your business. I'm her master now."

Chuya could not believe his ears. _Master? Was he joking?_

Chuya couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Must I remind you, that I AM your superior? If this has anything to do with the organisation, then I am very well involved. What are you planning to do with her?"

"I'll take her in and teach her how to control her abilities," Akutagawa said, crossing his arms.

He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

 _Just what was he trying to accomplish?_

 _He's taking her as his student?_

No matter how he looked at it, he could see that whatever he was scheming would involve _Dazai_ in one way or another. _He was sure of it._

 _And that poor girl would be nothing more than a **pawn**._


	3. Chapter 3

3

Akutagawa's mind drifted off to his former superior, Osamu Dazai— _that disgrace._ He will defeat him, even if it meant using this girl to accomplish his goals.

 _And he would kill that Weretiger that bastard adores so much._

His gaze travelled down to the girl on the floor. His merciless steel grey eyes on her pale skin, which was now bruising, a faint light purple colour. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight. There was more to her than meets the eye—her behaviour today was proof, and he would be lying if he weren't interested in her.

He then asked, "Is that a good enough reason for you, _superior_?"

Chuya pondered for a moment. There was indeed no other person in Port Mafia suitable to teach. At the moment, everyone is preoccupied with bounties and the goals of the organisation, including him. Also, with her under Akutagawa's care, he was pretty sure that none of the men here would _dare_ to lay a finger on her.

With a sigh, Chuya the turned to face the other male. "Fine. But I'll be dropping by to see how she's doing. So you'd better not kill her."

He merely snorted in response.

Chuya soon left the room, but not before sending a worried glance towards the girl, to Akutagawa's dismay.

 _Executive or not, who was he to interfere with his plans?_

 **He had found her first.**

 **She belongs to him now.**

When the door creaked shut, he knelt down and carried her to the bed. She felt so frail in his arms—so _fragile_ , in contrast to how she was earlier today. Unbeknown to her and Dazai, he was watching the battle from above, on the roof of a building.

Without a doubt, the battle was spectacular—so as _he_ of all people would admit it. Though Dazai was obviously stronger than her, she was much more agile. Her attacks were swift and dangerous—just like his Rashoumon. He wasn't planning to interfere until those _two nosey dogs_ decided to come along. Though he had watched the entire battle, he had guesses about her abilities. He was sure she was gifted, because no average human could ever go against an ex-mafia boss like that.

As he laid her on the bed, his eyes caught sight of a marking under her neck. Making sure she was still unconscious, he hooked his fingers to the collar of her t-shirt, pulling it down.

It was a tattoo he recognised from his previous battles—this wasn't his first time encountering this girl, he realised. He had seen her in multiple battles with some mafia, wearing different faces but with the same tattoo. It was black as ink, in contrast to her pale skin—which made it even more obvious.

 _"_ _A serpent…"_ He muttered, under his breath. Goose bumps rose against his flesh, as he trailed his fingers over the tattoo.

* * *

"How did you like my treatment, _DAZAI_?" Yosano whispered into his ear seductively frighteningly. Her slender fingers ran down his arm, oh so lovingly—maybe _too_ lovingly. He could feel the hairs at the back of his neck stand up.

 _"_ _It was…pleasant, Dr. Yosano. A very…interesting experience."_ Dazai could feel himself growing pale, goose bumps rising on his flesh. He would never be able to look at that woman the same way ever again.

"Glad you like it. I hope you visit me again~" She said, giving him a pat on his shoulder before shooing him out of her office. "You better see the brat soon, he's been worried sick about you."

"Atsushi-kun…? Oh, that's right…he saw what happened along with Kunikida," Dazai said, furrowing his brows.

"Care to tell me what happened? I'm still in the dark about what happened. It's not usual for someone like you to be beaten up like this," she said, narrowing her eyes. "It's not Akutagawa this time, is it?" Her expression was stern. "I know the wound was from a knife, so bother trying to lie to me." Just like any other doctor, was very observant and he knew, he had no choice but to tell her the truth.

"No. It's not Akutgawa. A man tried to kill me today."

" _A man?_ That's it? Care to elaborate?" She pressed on, placing her hands on her hips.

"I doubt he's from Port Mafia. I've never seen his face before. I don't think he's gifted—at least, I didn't see him use his ability."

"Meaning to say that, he's normal?"

"Yes…" Dazai trailed off. As much as he hated to admit it, _he was at loss_. For once, he didn't know the answers to a question—he didn't know who the man was, let alone his intentions for attempting to kill him. The only people he knew who wanted him dead was from Port Mafia. But from his exchange with Akutagawa, he was certain that he wasn't an affiliated member.

 _"_ _You should know better…! You killed them! You killed my parents….!"_

"I murdered his parents?" Dazai, whispered his eyes growing weak. His memory was failing him. It was no surprise that he had killed innocents before—that was how things were back in Port Mafia. Obviously was nothing new to the mafia. He knew that one day, all the sins that he had committed would come back to him—but he never thought it would turn out this way.

Being a humble man, he was never one to boast about his abilities and the last time he remembered, he was one of the best fighters around. His skills couldn't have gone downhill that quickly, could they?

No.

That man was just exceptionally strong. If he weren't, Akutagawa would never have taken him. Akutagawa has no tolerance for people weaker than him.

Twirling his finger around his dark locks, he thought deeply. He'll have to look more into this _alone_. Whatever grudge this man have against him, it doesn't involve the agency but him alone. Unconsciously, he stared at .

 _No, I won't bring them into this. This is my problem. I won't allow it if they get hurt because of me….._

The woman raised a brow, jabbing Dazai's side with her finger. "You'd better not be scheming anything."

"Scheming? What are you talking about…?" He asked, an innocent smile plastered on his face.

* * *

"Oi. Get up."

"Ngh…?"

"I SAID, GET UP!"

The sudden impact in my gut, made my eyes snap open. The force of the impact was enough to knock all the air out of my lungs. I snarled at the man, narrowing my eyes dangerously.

"Aren't you, vicious?" Akutagawa mused. With an amused smirk, he then said, "We'll get along just fine."

"As if I'll ever get along with you. Let me go!" I shouted, pulling against the ropes.

"I'm the one making the demands here. You will answer my questions first."

"I don't have time to play your stupid games." I whispered. "I'll kill you."

I was about to lunge at Akutagawa, attempting to change to some feral beast when I heard a click. I didn't need to look to know that he had a gun pointed at me. Firearms were my weaknesses. Each transformation takes about a few seconds to a few minutes, which is much to slow for battles which requires speed. Also, even if I were to turn into an agile beast, my speed was still no match to a bullet's.

"What happened to all the bravado from before? Surely you can't be afraid of a gun?"

I hissed in response, glaring at him with all my might. An arrogant smirk formed on his lips, he knew he had won.

 _That jerk._

"Now…My first question is… Why is Osamu Dazai, Port Mafia's ex-executive, your target? I've watched your battle and I know you struck to kill. So what are your motives?"

I pursed my lips. Undeniably, Akutagawa was a smart man. He would be able to see through any of the lies I throw at him.

 _But then again, what do I have to lie about?_

 _What would lying about my parents' death achieve?_

"T-That man killed my parents—about five years ago. He sent some men to kill them in our home. They tried to kill me too, but I escaped before they could."

"Kill you? What would he achieve by doing that?"

I shrugged. "That's for me to find out. Shouldn't you know? You were his student after all—

"Shut up. I have no relations with that garbage…" He growled softly, turning to face me fully now. His piercing eyes were on my own. "How do you know about this? This sort of information is not disclosed outside of Port Mafia. You've been snooping around, haven't you?"

I shrugged once again, but my bound shoulders were making it difficult. I gasped when the rope dug into my gunshot wound. Though it was stitched and treated, it hasn't completely healed yet. The rope's friction against it only made it worse.

"I'll tell you what I know if you untie me. My wound still hurts," I said.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do. I have the weapon here."

"Exactly. I wouldn't be able to run away because _you_ have the gun." Those words came out a little more sarcastic than intended. With my short temper, since I couldn't beat him to a pulp, running my mouth would do just enough damage for me to be satisfied.

After a while of hesitation, he then gave me a warning look before slicing the ropes with Rashoumon. "You'd better not try anything funny. I'll kill you if you do."

"You've already confiscated my knives. What could a _weak little girl_ like me do to someone like you?" I said, massaging my wrists.

"Someone oath to teach you how to keep your mouth shut and show you your place, _girl_. The mafia's not a child's playground."

"My name's not _girl_. Call me Rei. It's not my real name—but it's one I usually go by. And you're right about before—I've done some digging around Port Mafia before. I know the names of each any every member here and some of your abilities. _It's not too hard with my ability, you know?_ "

"Honest of you. What makes you think I won't kill you here and now? I could even torture you for information."

"But that's not why you brought me here in the first place, yes? If you only wanted information, you wouldn't have my wounds treated and healed. You would have questioned me and killed me on the spot after my battle with Dazai."

"Very speculative of you. Indeed, what you say is true. I have other plans for you, _Rei_. " My name rolled off his tongue oh so smoothly. The way his lips moved as he spoke it was enough to send chills down my spine. Whatever he had in store for me was nothing to look forward to.

"…what do you want with me?"

"You will be my spy as well as for Port Mafia. Your ability will prove useful for dangerous situations, such as infiltration and also for gathering information."

I bit my lip. "A spy? What makes you think I will oblige? Sure you have a gun on me now, but I could always leave in the future when you're not looking. More than that, I can always expose the secrets I've learned about the Port to the public. As you said before, _I would be gathering important information related to the mafia._ So, Akutagawa-san. Knowing this, are you sure you still want to keep me?"

An amused laugh escaped his lips. "Pulling that card already, Rei? My, aren't you something?" I was caught off guard, when he called my name. I let my gaze wander to his eyes, which reflected my own.

 _They were the same shade of grey. I see the same melancholic irises…_

My constant staring must have made him uncomfortable, because he turned his back towards me, covering the bottom half of his face with his hand. It was kind of adorable actually, looking flustered like that.

I couldn't help but blush at that thought. Likewise, I turned away in embarrassment.

He let out a cough—which didn't seem too deliberate.

 _Was he sick?_

I frowned and he must have seen it. "It's nothing to worry about," his voice was suddenly soft, so soft that I barely heard it. "As I was saying…" he said with a huff.

 _Oh was he so embarrassed that he's angry now?_

"You have no choice. I'm not giving you an option to reject this offer," he said, raising his gun. "Of course they are always ways to ensure that you do not betray us. One, as you probably know from before, all traitors will be annihilated—we will find you and execute you for treachery. Do not underestimate the mafia—if you try to run away, _I will find you and kill you in the most painful way possible_ ," he said. "Two, I will be your master. You will obey all of my commands and in return, I'll teach you _how to control your abilities_."

"You what….?" I gasped, my heart stopping.

 _How did he find out….?_

"Don't make me repeat myself," he said, rolling his eyes. "You're little _'outburst'_ with Chuya just now resulted from your inability to fully control your abilities. Unable to control yourself, you give into your inner desires and turn into a mindless beast who knows nothing but to kill. Is that what you wish to be in the future?"

"Inner desires?"

 _"_ _Temptation, bloodlust, and your desire to kill…Is that not what you desire?"_

"That's not true! I don't like to kill—

"Such a hypocrite you are…Don't like killing? You make me laugh—I know the eyes of a killer better than anyone and you are one of them. Violence and bloodshed is nothing new to you, judging from the way you've fight. Don't you still want revenge against Dazai and his men? He's still alive and walking. Don't you want to make him suffer for everything he has done? To make him weep before your feet?"

Those words struck me. Every single thing he said were true. That was absolutely how I felt, right now.

 _Finally, after such a long time….someone understood…_

 _Someone who understood the darkness in my heart…_

* * *

 _That's it for chapter 3! I hope you like the story so far! I'm done with chapter 4, so it should be up in a few days or so. I know I planned this to be a DazaixOC story but I'm starting to get attached to Akutagawa and Atsushi : Please review and tell me what you think about the pairings!_


End file.
